Happy Tree Friends Love Story
by lunarrose123
Summary: This story tells about the Love triangle between Splendid, Flaky, and Flippy. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Opening

**I am extremely sorry for not entering the story since putting everything up. I did have the story in mind, but had failed to write it all out. But here it is now. So please enjoy my "Happy Tree Friends Love Story"**

* * *

Flippy and Splendid lived in the same neighborhood since birth. At the age of 6, Flaky moved to the neighborhood. Everyone was very nice to her, Although she seemed to stick to Flippy and Splendid more often. Soon enough the three of them became best friends. And as time wore on, the 3 friends obviously got older. Currently they were 17 and Flippy is leaving for the army. _  
_

Not very much was going through the young minds of Flippy or Splendid. The two of them talked as if it was a normal day. There was jokes and name-calling, which was the usual. Like the moment Flippy walked up to Splendid he had completely forgotten that he was leaving on plane in about an hour. That he might die while he was away. But of course, all things must come to an end, and after that Flippy left to say his farewell to Flaky.

_**Flippy POV~**_

After I had given my final farewell to Splendid, I headed to my house where I ran into Flaky. She literally lived next door to me, and she was one of my best friends. Although I hadn't readied myself for our farewell. After all I did love her, for all I know she was the love of my life that I never had the chance to confess too, and now she stand here in front of me head down, with one hand clutching the other. I knew she was crying even though I could see no tears.

"I-I thought you were going to wait until I came to your house to say goodbye" I was finally able to ask, although stuttering through my words a bit. There was a few minutes of silence before she said anything.

"Your leaving today, right?" _'She ignored my question..'_ I thought feeling a bit awkward in this situation.

"Yeah...I should be leaving soon, about 40 minutes left before the plane takes off...Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"How long will you be gone?"_ 'She's still ignoring my questions' _

"I don't know, they say that we could be there for months before being able to come back" _'If we come back.' _I added in my head. The possibility of coming back is indeed high, but no one truly knows what my crew and I were plunging into.

"I see..." More silence, it was so odd how this situation was playing out.

"Flippy...If I said that I didn't want you to go, would you stay?"

"I'm sorry"

"I thought so...Then can I tell you something before you leave for good?"

"Sure go ahead." I wondered what it could have been that she just decided to tell me.

"Flippy...I..I love you." '_that's so unfair_' At the time, the only thing I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. How long had it been that I wanted to say those words to her? After a few moments, I somehow regained control over my arms and legs. I said nothing, but slowly walked up to her. Of course I had kissed her, it'd have been so stupid of me to not kiss her at that moment. Her lips were sweet and soft, it felt like bliss. When we had finally parted I quickly looked away and covered my mouth as I apologized.

"It's fine...Will you promise to come back though?" More silence. I truly never thought about my position in this trip. Whether or not I _could _come back wasn't something I wanted to think of. With this in mind, I unconsciously answered here.

"I don't know" I said.

"Then try!" Flaky suddenly told me, looking at me with pleading eyes. It was adorable, yet at the same time I felt she was actually giving me courage. With that I smiled and answered with my own "Sure".

_**~Flippy POV END~**_

After Flippy said goodbye Flaky, he grabbed his bags and made it to his plan on time. But a disaster occurred. The plane Flippy and his crew boarded collapsed out of the sky after a 5 hour flight.

* * *

**~xx Closure xx~**

**I finally finished the 1st chapter, and I would have originally posted it before June, but due to the fact I am still learning how to work this website, I had trouble putting up. Those who may have seen it before, could tell you I had a bunch of other setting things up at first. But anyway, thank you those who have come back to read the story, and thank you those who have decided to give it a chance. **

_**Goodbye, and Have a Nice Day ^^ ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well, first off I just wanted to clear in the fact that last chapter Flippy was leaving for army training not into war. That probably doesn't make much sense, so I'll clarify best I can at the end of the chapter. But Thank you for reading my first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

After the disaster occurred there was much confusion in the army. The skies were clear, and the only damage they could tell that was done to the plane was from the fall. Luckily, the plane had landed on an abandoned island but before anyone could send in a rescue plane a storm had came over the entire island with a 100 mile radius. The storm was predicted ahead, but the plane was expected to pass before it was created near the island. All communication to the plane inhabitants have failed. Survivors are unlikely.

**6 Months later~Flaky POV**

The past few months have been very hard on me. Half a year ago, I heard that the plane Flippy was on had crashed killing everyone on board. It was heartbreaking. I remembered crying for days in my room before coming out again. Little by little I had become more lively. Splendid had been a great help as well. He really looked out for me.

Actually Splendid was down stairs watching tv. We were suppose to go somewhere, of course he refused to tell me where though. Moments later I heard a knock on the door, out of habit I ran down the stairs to get it. I wasn't sure who it was since I wasn't expecting company, but neither the less I got down stairs just in time to watch Splendid open the door. Neither of us were prepared to Flippy on my door step.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" I do admit this was an odd reaction, where in my case I would have just babbled the obvious to his face.

"Kind as ever I see." Flippy said as smiled at us. 'So nostalgic' I thought absent-mindedly.

"Well your the one who refused to tell me what has been going on the last 6 months."

"I told you yesterday that I'm sworn to secrecy. Why can't you just be happy that I'm back."

"Beca-"

"What are you two talking about!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had moved between the two as I addressed the problems I had. "Flippy if you came back yesterday why didn't you come to see me?" Immediately I snapped my head over to Splendid. "And Splendid why didn't you tell me when Flippy came to see you?" The two of them were silently, now knowing about their faults. I sighed, trying not to yell out of anger, or run away crying at the fact they could forget me so easily. "What happened?" I asked.

The next thing I knew we were all in the living room, and I was listening to their story. Splendid was first.

"Well, yesterday after I had finished talking to you about our plans for today I relaxed a bit in my apartment. Just watching TV and drinking soda when I heard a knock at the door. When I answered it, I obviously saw Flippy. My first response was baffled. I stood there wondering for a few moments how he was there. But I eventually got over it and invited him in. We started talking, small talk mostly. Nothing important. That's when I asked what happened."

"I apologized! I told him then, and I'm telling him now that I can't tell either of you what happened. I was sworn to secrecy. If I tell either of you...let's just say bad things'll happen."

"The government threatened you?" I asked rhetorically.

"I swear to god if he says 'classified' or 'secrecy' again." Splendid said looking off to another direction. Flippy ended up remaining silent. Things were awkward for a bit. So I tried to say something.

"Flippy, did they at least tell you why you can't say anything to us?"

"Well, the officer in the command told me that the things I saw when I woke were so..un.. believable that the people in charge wanted to keep it a secret so others wouldn't talk too much... If you get what I mean? Now I wasn't even really suppose to tell you that. But if it helps at all." He said, looking sympathetic. Mostly at Splendid though obviously wanting to stop fighting with him as much as I wanted them too.

"So they expect us just to accept back, after thinking you were dead and not want to know why?" Splendid said still not looking at either of us.

"No...To tell you the truth they didn't even want me to come back." Both of us stared at Flippy in disbelief. "I had to beg them. Although my pleading only got threw to a few, but those few were able to coerce the others into letting me come. So no. They didn't expect you too. But _I_ did..at least I hoped." Things were a bit quiet from then on. But Splendid eventually apologized, for being the jerk he was. But then many more moments were wasted as the three of us said nothing to each other. It was an awkward silence that was eventually broken by me, as I blurted out the obvious to them.

"I guess this means the two of you have made up..." I said awkwardly. But they did answer me.

"Yeah."

**~Flaky POV END~**

****After talking about a few things a bit more. Flippy and Splendid had eventually left Flaky's house and a new day would begin

* * *

**~xx Closure xx~**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope like the next one as well. The gang will be going out into town the next chapter and hopefully I can play out what I have in mind right ^^ Anyway~ See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Glad to see you in chapter 3! Which means you're at least somewhat interesting in the story. ^^ So thanks~**

**Anyway, we're gonna kick off the story Flaky style!...again. Lol, anyway I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**Flaky POV~**

I ended up waking up extra early that morning, 7:30 is what my clock said. It was odd, since I usually wouldn't wake up til 10. But it was fine. I was able to spend the extra two and a half hours deciding which outfit to wear today. Splendid, Flippy, and I were suppose to go out into town today. Just showing Flippy around though. Not much had changed but there were a few new stores.

After I had finally picked the 'perfect outfit' from my somehow bottomless closet. I quickly took my shower and finished up my other daily duties. Which were mostly things like water the plants, or feeding my birds. When I finally finished the door bell rang, and I quickly ran over to get it. I hoped it would be Flippy, so we could have the few extra minutes alone. After all the last time we were alone together be had kissed, so our current relationship is a bit confusing. I blushed hard just thinking about the subject, but tried hard not to let it show when I opened the door. Although I was a little surprised to see Splendid here first, but even more dissappointed.

He wore his casual 'bad-boy' wear, many of my friends had told me that his look was part of what made him so alluring. Although it was something I was use too after eleven years. But I the way he leaned on the door way as he looked at me. It wasn't like usual, it was... I don't know what word to use for it. But it definitely caught me off guard. So much in fact that I stammered a bit as I talked to him. "S-Splendid, What're you doing here so early?"

"What! I can't be early for once." He said pushing his way into my house as if it was his own. I pouted a bit as a realized he really is just the same old Splendid. "It's not like I'm _that _early anyway."

"It's early for _you._"I quickly retorted, before I shut the door.

"Fine! I won't ever come early again! How about I just don't come at all next time!" He said throwing a small tantrum as he fell on to the couch. It wasn't long before that, that I walked away from the living room to the kitchen where I was making a small lunch for the three of us.

"Then we'll just leave you." I said just loud enough for him to hear. He was only in the next room, yet I couldn't hear a word he was saying. It was possible that he wasn't speaking at all. But that just wasn't like Splendid. "Splendid...Did you say something?" I asked, although there was no answer. Out of worry for him, I walked to the living room, although when I got there it was empty. I looked deeper in to make sure that he wasn't just pulling a prank on me or something. But he really wasn't in there. When I turned to leave the room Splendid was in front of me sipping a cup of water. "Boo~" He said in between sips. I don't know if he was trying to make me laugh, but it didn't do anything but make me mad.

"Where were you?" I asked angrily.

"Bathroom. Your room. Kitchen. Here." He said after finishing his glass. "I see you put Flippy's pictures back up. Although you told me you threw them away and all." Splendid, his seemed upset. It threw me aback a bit, but I tried to compose myself.

"Why were you in my room?"

"Why do you ask now? What about all the other times that I was in your room? When I held your hand to sleep. Or when we kissed. You didn't ask me then. Why is it so important now?" Splendid stared at me steadily moving closer, although I kept backing up as he did. It was scary, I had completely forgotten about my relationship with Splendid. It was all true, Splendid had often snuck into my room at night and stayed with me after Flippy died. I didn't know what to say, I just kept backing up as he moved forward. Eventually I tripped, and fell on the couch. Splendid immediately made it an importunity. He used his arms to trap me in placed. "I'm gonna to ask you a question, K. And I'mma need you to answer honestly now~" He said smiling down at me innocently. "Now that Flippy is back and all. What do you ever plan to do with me!" He said sounding oh so dramatic for a moment, which he actually moved his arms to act out.

* * *

**Hey! I felt like being one of those people who give out cliff hangers and stuff...So...yeah. Wait...does that make me a liar? Since last chapter I said they'd go into town... B-but I had this great idea for a confusing relationship between Flaky & Splendid. Please don't hate me D; I know! As an appology, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and all. But for now please deal with the end of this chapter. The other reason being that I wanted to post the chapter on my birthday and all so that I can feel all special and stuff :3 Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter! **


End file.
